His Greatest Event
by miss atari
Summary: Sasuke has been looking for love in all the wrong places. When he finally realizes what he wants he decides to throw all inhibitions into the wind and just go with it, but not without a few small issues. AU; OOC; BL.
1. The Greatest Thing

new story is new. new story was also a random dream i had between being conscious and sleep the other night. i hope you guys like it.

**warnings that will only be posted once: OOC (this is needed for the story to work, i apologize). lots of drinking. angsty goodness. boylove. possible fluff. shit grammar. AU.**

* * *

_"Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong."_

* * *

Sasuke always had a difficult time when it came to love and, no matter how much he told himself that the next person was going to be _the one_, they never were. They never would be.

They were too talkative or didn't talk enough, weren't able to keep him interested or lacked intellectually. They had little to no skills in bed or didn't get along with his family, weren't as loyal as he thought they were or had shitty taste in everything. They had no ambition or drive to succeed in life, weren't mentally stable or the person of his dreams.

It took his last relationship to realize that he should stop searching and wait for the right person to come along.

She was fun for the first few months, minus the drama she had with the father of her child. The fact that she had a kid should have been an immediate turn off, but he'd been intrigued by her and honestly wanted to see where things would go. When they reached six months, Sasuke was ready to move her into the house he shared with Itachi, his older brother.

Itachi thankfully put a stop to that ludicrous idea. He told Sasuke that it was because he didn't trust the girl, but that wasn't the only reason. Sasuke, of course, had to complain until he turned blue in the face. It did him little good because, not even a week later, she left him over _reconciled differences with her baby daddy._ Itachi expected a thank you instead of the annoyed look Sasuke gave him.

While they hadn't lasted much longer than half a year, the break-up still hurt Sasuke to a degree that he didn't want to admit. He loved her, at least that's what he told himself. It was the same story each time— Sasuke, usually emotionally retarded, would fall hard for the next person (man or woman, preferably female) to come his way and they would last less than a year before he was back to looking. His life had grown repetitive before he decided to wait for the right one to fall into his lap.

* * *

_"I don't wanna be a fool in this game for two."_

* * *

"It's been two months, Sasuke," Itachi said as he walked into the house, dropping his briefcase onto the entrance floor and holding the screen door open for Naruto, who felt the need to take his time. "Go out and do something."

"Or someone!" Naruto shouted as the door slammed behind him. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head.

"If I had someone to do, I wou—"

"That's disgusting. I don't want to hear about your sexcapades. No, thank you." Naruto gagged, making retching sounds for extra effect.

"You're gross." Sasuke told him as he followed Itachi into the kitchen.

"That's the best you've got?" Naruto asked, opening the fridge and helping himself to a bottle of water.

"I'm sure I can do worse," Sasuke said in his 'I mean business' voice. It honestly didn't intimidate Naruto anymore than their lazy cat, Simba, did. In fact, he'd gotten used to it over the twelve years he'd been friends with Itachi— and Sasuke, by default, not by choice.

"Okay, take your best shot." Naruto told him, motioning for him to start.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked him from his spot at sink. He had taken to washing a couple shot glasses for later in the evening.

"Why is he even here?" Sasuke turned to look at his brother, his arms crossed over his chest and wearing his normal annoyed expression. Itachi shrugged.

"You look constipated." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fuck."

"Okay, so... wait. Am I shutting up or are we going to fuck?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to the side in mock confusion. He knew damn well what Sasuke meant.

"You're seriously retarded."

"Ouch. Come up with that one by yourself, did ya?"

"No, I had some help from your mom."

"Really? I was under the impression that she liked men who knew what they wanted."

That was a low blow, but still, Itachi had to mask his laughter by turning the volume on the television up. Sasuke arched at eyebrow at his brother's antics.

"Seriously? You're going there?"

"Going where?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke growled.

"I don't know," Naruto began, walking up to the younger male and wrapping his arms around Sasuke. He then proceeded to bury his face against his neck. "I'm like my mom, 'y'know? I like a man who knows what he wants."

Sasuke barely registered Naruto's words as his warm breath ghosted over his skin. A chill made its way down his spine and his heart skipped a beat, but before he could retaliate, Naruto was releasing him with a satisfied smirk as he made his way over towards Itachi. If he paid attention, he would have caught the brief sadness in his eyes when Naruto looked back at him.

"A few friends are coming over," Itachi finally answered Sasuke, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Sasuke inquired, quickly getting over Naruto's stunt.

"I honestly don't know," Itachi told him. "Naruto, do you have any idea?"

"Kiba and Hinata are going to swing by for a while, but other than them, I have no freaking idea."

"Don't they have a kid?" Sasuke asked. "They're going to bring a kid over here?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed both questions. "What's wrong with that? Didn't your last fling have a kid that she kept bringing around? I wouldn't want my baby near you."

"There's a lot wrong with that." Sasuke said. "First, you guys are going to be drinking." He motioned towards the shot glasses that Itachi was holding. "And, second, yes. She did, but that isn't the problem here."

"I think anyone having a child near your grouchy ass is a problem. Also, we are," Naruto nodded between Itachi and himself, "going to be drinking after they leave."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all night."

"It might be," Naruto agreed. "However, me telling you that you need to seriously get laid because you're being a bigger asshole than usual might be the smartest thing. I'll let you decide."

"I'm done," Sasuke sighed heavily, throwing his hands up in emphasis and turning to face Itachi. "I'll be in my room if you want me."

Itachi nodded as he placed the shot glasses in the center of the table. A knowing smile pulled at the corner of his lips as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's retreating form.

* * *

yes? no? comments, questions, concerns? tell me below!

review, please and thank you.

.

.

v


	2. You Will

this is a direct continuation of the last chapter.

by the way, i'm glad you guys enjoyed it. i wasn't sure if anyone would... other than my best friend, but she loves everything i write. that's okay, too!

* * *

_"Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime."_

* * *

Itachi wandered around the room in search of things to do until he heard Sasuke's door shut, leaving Naruto to his own devices. In reality, that meant Naruto was harassing the cat, who looked ready to claw his eyes out.

When Itachi was sure that Sasuke was gone and unable to hear them talk, he motioned for Naruto to join him at the table. Naruto obliged, taking the seat across from his best friend and leaning back in his chair. A shot glass was slid his way and off the table. Thanks to Naruto's quick reflexes he caught the glass with ease before it was able to shatter on the floor.

"What do you want first?" Itachi asked, giving Naruto first pick of the night.

"After dealing with him? Fireball whiskey," the blond told him. Itachi nodded and poured his shot before deciding on his own poison; he always started off with the clear, light variety.

"I want to ask you about that," Itachi started.

"About what?"

"The way you talk to him when we both know that it doesn't reflect how you feel." Itachi said.

"Shots first," Naruto instructed. "Explanations second and in that order."

"How many shots before you start talking?"

"I don't know. Three? That sounds like a good number."

Itachi sighed, pouring an additional two shots and sliding them towards the blond. "Alright. I'm going to hold you to it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto honestly hadn't been expecting Itachi to call him out on how he treated Sasuke. It had been such a long time since the last time it happened. He was beginning to wonder if Itachi had forgotten. As if that would happen. It was like the eldest Uchiha wouldn't let him live it down, and at times, the blond honestly did regret telling him.

"Shot number one," Itachi said as they threw back the first round. "Tell me."

"I was supposed to do three shots before telling you," the blond pointed out.

"Change of rules, for each shot you answer a question." Itachi told him, pushing a fourth glass towards him. "I never did like odd numbers."

"There's no getting out of it?" Naruto asked him. He placed his empty first glass beside the bottle of whiskey.

"Unless you want to go home, in which case, you'd probably have to ask Sasuke to drive you because you're not leaving after you've started drinking."

"I've only had one shot!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Don't care."

"Fine. What was the question?"

"Why do you talk to him that way?" Itachi rephrased his original inquiry.

"If I don't then I'm going to make it obvious and I don't want that," Naruto answered truthfully. "I'm afraid he'll realize something's up if I randomly stop badgering him or trying to pick arguments with him."

"Don't you want him to realize that something is different?" Itachi was genuinely curious.

"The last time he found out he kept holding my feelings over my head." Naruto said softly, reaching for his second shot of whiskey. He stared at the liquid as he spoke. "Remember? The first time he hooked up with that guy? Nebi, or whatever. Fuck him. Asshole."

"Neji," Itachi corrected. "And, I agree, he wasn't Sasuke's best choice."

That had been a rough moment in their lives. Itachi had been livid with his younger brother, refusing to let Sasuke bring the other guy into the house because it was like Naruto's second home. Sasuke, for the first time in his life, decided to rebel against his wishes and he would purposely bring tim over. Often time it was when Naruto was there. It had been a _very _cold move on his part, and he apologized for it later after he realized how badly he'd hurt the blond, but he was too late. The damage had been done.

There was a semi-permanent strain between the brothers. Every time Itachi wanted to see Naruto he would go to his place, leaving Sasuke to dwell on his actions and come up with a better excuse other than just saying _"it weirded me out, okay? I couldn't do that with him, so I did it with someone else"_. Itachi had to remind him, several times during and after the events took place, that Naruto was his best friend and that he wasn't going to let his brat of a sibling ruin that.

That had been the first time Sasuke actually thought about Naruto's feelings. It was also the first time he asked Itachi why he didn't try to pursue a romantic relationship with the blond. Itachi promised to tell him another time— that time never came and it never would.

Naruto shook his head and held up his second glass, motioning for Itachi to do the same. If they were going to play this game, then damn it, he was going to enjoy it the best he could.

"Question number two," Itachi spoke loudly and chugged his shot, the vodka sending a shiver down his body.

"Okay, boss."

"How long has it been now?"

"Fuck, man. Years? The first time I met him," Naruto said, a smile creeping onto his face. "Okay, maybe not the first time. He was annoying then, but it was within the first year I'd met you guys."

The exact moment Naruto realized that he was in love with his best friend's younger brother had been kept a secret. It happened one night after Itachi went to bed and Naruto, of course, wasn't tired (his random bouts of insomnia always picked the worst times to appear). Naruto stayed in the game room, television blaring, as he watched a movie centered around a teenage space love affair. It was by far the most girly thing he'd ever watched, but it kept him occupied at three in the morning. Sasuke stumbled into the room at some point during the movie, but Naruto hadn't known he was there until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, pale arms dangling in front of him and the person nuzzling their face in his hair.

Naruto could vividly remember the entire scene as he turned to look at the intruder; his heart still stopped when he remembered the look Sasuke was giving him that night. It was an expression that Sasuke hadn't worn since when looking at him, so Naruto took great pleasure in knowing that at one point in their lives, he'd actually looked at Naruto like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. And, the way Sasuke's dark eyes lit up and the way his lips curved into a shy smile when he confessed to Naruto that he liked holding him— it was perfect. Granted, that was the most intimate situation they'd ever been in at their young ages, it still meant the world to him. It was one of the biggest reasons behind Naruto falling as hard as he did.

Also, the fact that Sasuke vocally expressed that he _liked Naruto more than a friend _helped play a part in his emotional downfall. That had been the only time that Sasuke ever confessed to liking him. And, sadly, Naruto never got over it.

He was still hung up on the boy that captured his heart and it sucked because loving someone he couldn't have was akin to sun refusing to shine for the moon.

"Another shot?" Itachi asked, lifting the third glass and placing it in front of Naruto.

"Might as well," he responded.

They looked at one another as they lifted their glasses and brought them to their mouths, Itachi counting backwards from five to one before tossing his shot back. The smooth liquid warmed him up from head to toe, and for a short moment, he wondered if they should just stop with the shots and drink straight out of the bottle. Naruto would probably be more into telling him things if they did.

"Alright. Have you ever liked anyone else?"

"Like a crush or something else? You need to be more descriptive."

"Okay... have you ever been in love with someone else?" Itachi asked.

Naruto paused to search his brain for any information that wasn't stamped with Sasuke's name. "I like to think so, but not really. I've had crushes and seriously liked my last boyfriend, but I've ever actually been in love with anyone else."

"Gaara?"

"Mhm," he confirmed.

" You know, when you were with him during senior year, Sasuke was jealous." Itachi chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was kind of cute," Itachi said, his choice in vocabulary giving away the fact that he'd had a few drinks.

"I wouldn't know," Naruto shrugged. "I was way into Gaara then. He was a great distraction. It was too bad that he figured me out pretty quickly. If he hadn't I'm sure I could have finally gotten over your brother."

Naruto met Gaara at a party. He was there as the designated driver for his group of friends, and as luck would have it, Naruto came across him on his journey to get outside and away from all the people crowding the small house. Gaara, despite his disliking for people, helped get Naruto out to the front porch before he started panicking. The redhead knew an anxiety attack when he saw one, given that he'd had his fair share of them in the past. They spent the rest of the night outside, introducing themselves and exchanging stories. It had come as a surprise for them both to learn that they attended the same school.

When Gaara's friends were ready to leave, he scribbled his cell number on the inside of Naruto's left arm. Naruto had been shocked, to say the least. He hadn't expected to find someone as interesting as Gaara at a high school party, especially not someone that seemed to have in interest in him. After dealing with unrequited love for so long, he was used to being overlooked. He was used to watching couples together and wish that he could have that.

Gaara had been his saving grace. While they'd only been together for a short amount of time— most of the winter and early spring before graduation —Naruto learned a lot from him. He'd come out of what they had a better person; he was able to deal with his inner demons and had been given advice on how to handle his feelings for Sasuke. It was because of the boy he hadn't intended on meeting that he realized there were other people out there, but convincing himself to start looking and trying out other flavors was something he had trouble with.

"Gaara is engaged to Neji now." Itachi blurted out.

"Fucking no way. He's with that prick?" Naruto felt his blood boil. Why was someone as amazing as Gaara dating him? He didn't deserve the dirt that Gaara walked on.

"Yeah, they got together almost immediately after you guys broke up. Been together ever since. Weird shit." Itachi explained. "Ready for the last one?"

"After that news, anyone would be."

They cheered over Itachi's drinking game and feelings that should have been left back in high school. Naruto told him afterwards that the minute Kiba and Hinata left he was planning on getting so drunk that he would wake up still wasted. Itachi humored him with an amused laugh.

"Final question."

"I don't want it," Naruto told him.

"Don't care, you're getting it."

"Okay."

"Do you think you'll ever get over my brother?"

"Nope." Naruto muttered. Quick, simple, easy, and extremely painful.

He couldn't see himself ever getting over Sasuke.

Sasuke was his first love and as far as he was concerned (and because he'd tried) it was literally impossible to get over him. It wasn't that he wanted to have feelings for the younger Uchiha for the rest of his life, because he didn't and if he could find someone that understood the importance of a first love then he would marry that person on spot. He'd force himself to get over Sasuke.

Until then, he was stuck pining for someone that didn't want him and never would.

* * *

I don't hate Neji, just saying! he's one of my favorites!

yes? no? comments, questions, concerns? tell me!

review, please and thank you.

.

.

v


	3. Ever Learn

small update, but hey, it's something. this scene is what this entire story is based on and where my original dream started.

I've had one hell of a ride since I last updated this and with my last laptop crashing I thought I lost this story, but thankfully I emailed it to myself and stumbled across it recently. I just have to split the chapters up again.

also, I hadn't planned on coming back to this fandom because I'm not too fond of having to label whether or not its one paring over another because I see the boys as equal in every aspect of their lives.

on another note, I rewrote the first two chapters and added/took stuff. these will be posted on AO3 and my originals will be left here. just in case you read on both.

enjoy or not, idc.

* * *

_"First love in dangerous only when it is the last."_

* * *

Naruto was standing in the middle of the kitchen when Sasuke finally emerged from his room, but it wasn't the blond standing there in the dim lighting that shocked him. It was, in all actuality, the little person that Naruto was cradling against his chest and looking down at. The entire scene struck a cord in him and, while he wanted Naruto to know that he was there, he didn't want to ruin the picture.

"Hinata's daughter," Naruto spoke softly, turning to face Sasuke.

"Didn't ask," he deadpanned.

"You were curious, don't lie. I could sense it from all the way over there." Naruto said, a minuscule smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, I was a little curious. Why do you have her?" Sasuke asked.

"They went to warm the car up before bringing her out. Your brother also wanted to talk to them while he could without interruption." Naruto looked up at him, earning Sasuke's complete attention.

"That makes sense, but I still wouldn't leave my child with you." Sasuke said.

"Seriously, Sasuke? Not now. I don't feel like it," Naruto whispered, dropping his gaze down to the little girl that was staring up at him. She had her mother's eyes, he noticed. He lifted a hand and brought a single finger into her line of vision and, in response, she wrapped her tiny hand around it.

"Since when do you not feel like it?" Sasuke prodded, stepping closer.

"Since I realized that I'm being a fool. You can think your brother for that one."

"Why him? I call you one almost daily."

"... because, he went about it in a different way. You wouldn't understand."

"Right." Sasuke snorted, not finding this version of Naruto entertaining in the slightest.

The silence that fell over them was almost welcoming. Naruto continued to stay put in the kitchen, facing sideways so that he could keep an eye on the door and watch Sasuke as he went about the room. He swayed back and forth, his slow movements lulling the little girl to sleep. It almost surprised him when he, himself, spoke for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Come here," he instructed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, skeptical, but walked towards the two regardless of not knowing what Naruto's intentions were.

"Look at her," Naruto turned to face Sasuke, the baby in clear view.

Sasuke did as told, his dark eyes scanning her little body. She was small in comparison to Naruto and her complexion was much lighter, though Sasuke didn't realize that until he got a good look at her. From a distance it looked as if she could have been his, but up close, Sasuke could see that her parentage didn't not come from Naruto.

"She's cute," Naruto muttered, blue eyes flicking upwards to look at Sasuke.

All it took was that look— that quick glimmer of hope swimming in the back of his insanely colored eyes —for Sasuke to forget everything he was thinking and blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, which happened to stupidly be, "I bet we'd make beautiful children".

Naruto paled, his eyes widening just a fraction. Sasuke didn't miss the way his brow creased or the sharp intake of air; he didn't miss the way Naruto stiffened or how he was trying to avoid eye contact— but, most of all, he didn't miss that quick, almost nonexistent ghost of a smile that was gone before he even realized it was there.

That was all it took. One private moment and a flicker of emotions from Naruto that he wasn't supposed to see for his heart to threaten to break out of his chest.

Sadly, it was ruined when the door opened and Itachi coughed to signify that he was there and that they were waiting for their child.

"Do you want to take her down or do you want me to?" Itachi asked.

"You can. I'm going to your room, I'm tired as fuck." Naruto told him, the sides of his lips curling upwards in a pathetic attempt to keep Itachi's questions at bay. "Tell the rest of the guys that I don't feel good when they get here, okay?"

"I can just call it off. We can do it another time." Itachi said as Naruto handed the baby over.

"That'll work," he responded, slipping his hands into his pants pockets and turning away from both brothers. The last thing Naruto heard was Itachi telling Sasuke that he better not have anything to do with Naruto's sudden lack of interest in doing anything. Sasuke told him that he'd explain, nearly promising Itachi that he was going to love the outcome.

* * *

I'm hoping to have the entire posted here by the end of the week.

all mistakes are mine. yes? no? hate it? love it?

review, plx and thx.

.

.

.

V


	4. Is Just

my goal of having this done in a week was a liar. I apologize. I'm easily addicted to playing video games, which currently the division has been taking up a lot of my free time. I've added my twitter link to my profile in case you want to keep in touch with me and be all "yo bitch wheres the next chapter. hurry the fuck up". I also have a facebook if you really want to keep up to date, but you have to PM me for that. my tumblr name is** copperstars **if you want to follow me there.

on another note, this story will move fast, because well.. I've said it before that it's based on a dream.

enjoy or don't. idc.

* * *

_"Nothing compares with the finding of true love."_

* * *

"Tell me what you did," Itachi demanded when he walked back into the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke offered, his voice growing soft and body going rigid when he saw the way Itachi was looking at him.

"Bullshit, Sasuke. He wasn't acting like that before you came out of your room."

Sasuke watched his brother as he took a seat at the kitchen table and folded his arms over the surface. Itachi nodded at the empty seat across from him, silently ordering Sasuke to join him and tell him everything that happened while he was outside. That meant no holding back or he'd be dead when Itachi finally found out. Which, he would, regardless of how hard Sasuke tried to hide it.

What Sasuke didn't understand was why Itachi was grilling him about it when he was just going to ask Naruto when he saw him again later.

"Nothing happened," Sasuke reiterated. "Naruto was— fuck, he was standing with the baby and said that he wasn't in the mood to deal with me. He said something about you making him realize that he's been acting like a fool."

Sasuke leaned forward, placing one elbow on the table and using that same hand to prop his head up. He began to draw invisible shapes with his other hand. Sasuke felt like he was back in school.

"He said that?" Itachi questioned, mildly interested.

"Yeah," Sasuke mused. "Even after I told him that I'd been calling him that for years. I was hoping to rile him up, but he just shrugged me off and went back to cooing over the baby and shit. It was weird. I've never seen him act like that before."

"You've never seen him act any differently than he usually does," Itachi said for clarification.

"That's not true," he countered.

"Do tell."

Sasuke froze, instantly regretting his decision to say anything. His eyes darted from Itachi's face to the hallway that led to their bedrooms; he was ready to run. Hell, he was more than ready.

"Don't even think about it, Sasuke." Itachi's voice was all knowing and it put a stop to his plan. "I'm waiting."

"That night Naruto told me that he liked me," Sasuke confessed. "He wasn't acting like the idiot he normally is. He was quiet, kind of like tonight, and... I don't know, he was calm."

"You know it took a lot out of him to tell you, right?"

"No, I thought he was just doing it to screw with me." Sasuke said truthfully.

"Naruto really meant it." Itachi spoke. "He'd been trying to tell you for a while back then, but he could never figure out how until... yeah, and then everything happened."

"I really am sorry about that," Sasuke whispered.

"I know," the older Uchiha told him.

They sat watching each other. Itachi wanted to get to the bottom of Naruto's sudden behavior, but he didn't want to corner Sasuke more than he already had. It appeared that he'd been honest with him thus far, though he knew that his little brother was leaving details out of the equation. As much as he wanted to press on, he'd have to wait for Sasuke to open his mouth.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. On one hand he had an idea for why Naruto was being so different, but he wasn't sure how to tell Itachi. He didn't want to come out and say that he said something completely embarrassing and that it felt like something shifted in him. A new round of questions would be directed at him after that. Sasuke learned early on in life that a curious Itachi was a deadly Itachi.

"Want to play a game?" Itachi asked out of the blue.

"What kind of game?"

"You take a shot, I ask a question."

"Not really." Sasuke said. "That doesn't sound fun at all."

"It's not supposed to be," Itachi started. "I like to think of it as enlightening."

"You also want to know what I'm thinking and feeling," Sasuke stated, already aware of Itachi's intentions.

"You know me too well."

Sasuke breathed in deeply and exhaled, leaning back in the chair. He watched Itachi as he tried to figure the younger male out. Sasuke was afraid that if he said the wrong thing too soon that things wouldn't end well and that wasn't what he wanted.

"I told Naruto that we'd make beautiful kids," Sasuke admitted, sitting up straight and lowering his gaze.

"Hm?" Itachi hummed, placing his head in his hands as he leaned forward to mimic someone that was waiting to hear the latest gossip on their crush.

"And, and, fuck. Itachi, I have no idea what happened." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers along the top of the table. "Everything stopped. Naruto — fuck, I don't know. He became the center of the universe, Itachi, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Maybe it was him holding her or maybe the timing was just right, or maybe... I don't know, but I said it before I even realized I had opened my mouth."

"Did you mean it?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke looked up at him. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Itachi started.

"I don't."

"Do you think he took it the wrong way, Sasuke? You know he was in love with you at one point; you can't just say things like that." Itachi scolded him lightly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know that, but it happened. Itachi, "Sasuke said, his voice trembling, "you just had to see him. Had to see the way he looked at me— it was like I was the only thing he could see and that did something to me."

"His eyes, his impossibly beautiful eyes. They pulled me in and there was something hidden in them when he looked up at me. It had me questioning everything I've ever told myself about love and finding the right person, and holy fucking hell, Itachi, I think he's the one."

Sasuke could feel the weight on his shoulders being lifted.

"Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to marry him? I said I was joking and just testing you because I wanted to know if you had a crush on him."

"Of course." Itachi chuckled at the memory of fifteen year old Sasuke telling him that he was going to marry Naruto one day and then turning around not even five minutes later to claim that he was actually lying, spouting off about _"Itachi, I just wanted to make you jealous"._

It didn't work. Itachi didn't see Naruto in that way and Sasuke knew it.

"I don't think I was joking," Sasuke told his brother as the memory of that night surfaced. It was quickly followed by the day he'd been introduced to Naruto, and then, to his shock, another thought popped into his mind.

Itachi looked at him with mild concern and a raised eyebrow, telling him to continue without actually speaking.

"I think, with the exception of that one girl I dated over the summer before high school, that I was always looking for a part of Naruto in other people," the younger Uchiha revealed, trying to remember everyone he'd been with. "I think I was always comparing everyone to him."

Sakura liked to talk. Ino had similar eye and hair colors. Neji was a guy and the only one he had ever been with. Temari was Gaara's sister. Sasuke questioned that train wreck all the time until he finally realized why it had been a thing. It was a subconscious attempt to look into Naruto's relationship with Gaara— something he had been curious about since they came out. Konan had been overly devoted to him for their short time together, which was strange because she'd been cheating on him. Karin was the only one who could keep up with his insults and didn't mind throwing her own back at him— she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but she couldn't seem to get over her baby daddy.

Thinking about the people he'd been with and how many things about them showed traits of Naruto scared him. Why had it taken him so long to realize that he had been looking the blond in all these people? Sasuke liked to think that he was smarter than most, but for it to take him so long to put two and two together made him question himself.

"That's interesting." Itachi butted in, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. "I could've told you that a long time ago, little brother."

"Then why didn't you?" Sasuke asked. "It probably would have saved all of us some trouble."

"I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

"Well, I did. And, I think I may have taken too long." He sighed, briefly closing his eyes to hide the tears that were collecting.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Itachi asked, wanting to make sure that he and his brother were on the same page.

"I love him, Itachi." Sasuke said softly, opening his eyes to look at his brother as he stood up and pushed his chair back up to the table. He wiped at his eyes with one hand as he turned to leave the room. "But, I think I've lost him. Fuck me. Why am I so stupid?"

* * *

yes? no? this piece of shit sucks and you should stop writing? let me know!

all mistakes are my own.

review, plx and thx.

.

.

.

V


	5. To Love

OOPS. again. I don't mean to wait so long between updates, but hopefully since I have an entire month of free time I can get this finished. the next chapter is done, so that'll be up soon! this one is more filler-ish than anything. my b.

enjoy or don't. idc.

* * *

_"Where there is love, there is pain."_

* * *

It had been a month since Sasuke's epiphany.

A month that he'd spent watching Naruto whenever he could get away with it. Four weeks of desperately trying to get to know the blond in a new light. Thirty days since he realized that he was head-over-heels in love with his brother's best friend.

Sasuke felt like a school girl experiencing her first real crush each time Naruto walked into the room— each time he talked to him his heart would stutter and skip a beat, his hands would get clammy and his mind would go blank. Every time Naruto touched him (play fighting with a punch or accidentally brushing against him in a tight spot, upon other instances) Sasuke's entire body would heat up. It felt like he was on fire and the only thing that could put that fire out was Naruto, but he couldn't tell him that.

He could never tell him that.

And, fuck, every single time that Naruto looked at him with those incredibly bright eyes and that same glimmer of hope from before, Sasuke felt like he was king of the world. Naruto could make him do anything just by looking at him and that frightened him. This was also information Sasuke couldn't tell him.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto as he'd gone from being a shell of himself after that night to opening up and becoming more like his old self; the person he was before Sasuke broke him with his confession. Naruto was also more welcoming towards people and had made more friends, though that shouldn't have surprised him. The list of people that had come into his life was a mixture of people that Sasuke knew or had never seen before and, one particular person, had been introduced as Naruto's boyfriend. Itachi immediately looked at Sasuke to see him completely crestfallen over the news that Naruto was no longer on the market— he instantly regretted it. For a short moment Sasuke's face fell, his eyes widening and becoming wet with tears, but he'd been quick to hide it when Naruto had them meet each other.

That night, after more than a few drinks and a movie in the Uchiha family room, where Naruto cuddled with Pein, Sasuke declared that he was going to do everything in his power to get the blond to look at him again. He would die trying.

"Who the fuck calls themself Pein?" Sasuke asked, knocking back a shot. "No, no. The better question is who in forty flights of hell names their child that?"

"I don't think that's his actual name," Itachi offered, contemplating whether he should take the alcohol from Sasuke.

"I don't care what his name is, he's an asshole." Sasuke nearly shouted as he picked up the bottle and took a swig.

"Sasuke, I think you need to calm down."

"I can't," he answered truthfully. "This is bullshit, Itachi."

"What did you expect to happen? He moved on, Sasuke, and it's about time that he did." Itachi told him, pulling the bottles that Sasuke had lined up in the center of the table towards him.

"It's not fair. I finally admit that I love him and he's shacking up with some asshole that he met at a bar." Sasuke slumped back against the chair, the bottle that was in his grasp smacking against the edge of the table. Itachi flinched at the sound.

"He had to watch you with people. How do you think that made him feel?"

"Like this— pissed off, annoyed, forgotten, depressed, rejected, al—"

"I get it," the older man said, cutting off his brother. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I plan on drinking myself into a stupor so that I can get the image of Naruto hand's creeping down that bastard's pants out of my head." Sasuke answered truthfully.

Itachi's eyebrows shot up. "They did that on our couch?"

"I'm sure they would have done more if we hadn't been there." Sasuke confirmed.

"Let's burn it."

"Okay."

"I have to buy a new couch first," Itachi mused. "But, seriously. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Confess my undying love and try to woo him into my bed? Fuck, I've never had to try so hard before, Itachi. They all consented the minute I looked at them. Why couldn't I have gotten with Naruto in the beginning? I'm an idiot. Help me."

"I can't; this is all you." Itachi said, trying to hide his laughter at Sasuke's speech.

"Please?" Sasuke began to beg.

"You need to figure this out by yourself."

"I'll help you buy a new couch."

* * *

short chapter. I apologize.

yes? no? continue? scrap it before it gets worse? let me know!

all mistakes are my own.

review, pls and thx.

.

.

.

V


End file.
